


A Hard, Quiet Place

by AliciaSinCiudad



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Shima-Spoon, Sleepy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Bodhi yawned for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. And itwasstill evening, regardless of how long ago the sun had set. Because Cassian was due back on base thatevening. And he still hadn’t arrived. So it couldn’t possibly be considered night yet.A companion piece to A Soft, Quiet Place.





	A Hard, Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437104) by Shima Spoon. 



> Thanks to [colettebronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte) and [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for beta-ing!

 

Bodhi yawned for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. And it  _ was _ still evening, regardless of how long ago the sun had set. Because Cassian was due back on base that  _ evening _ . And he still hadn’t arrived. So it couldn’t possibly be considered night yet.

Bodhi stretched his neck from side to side. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the satisfying pops and cracks.

And despite his best efforts, he felt his eyes drifting shut.

Again.

Finally, Bodhi admitted defeat.

He let a feeling of resignation wash over him, as he admitted that he was too tired to make any useful repairs to his ship. That he’d  _ been _ too tired, for a while. At this point, he’d just have to go over everything again in the morning anyway. Cassian would arrive when he arrived, whether or not Bodhi stayed up for him. So he might as well call it a night (because yes, it was definitely nighttime), and get some much-needed sleep.

  
  


Bodhi didn’t make it back to his quarters.

On his way out of the hangar, he saw the tall, dark figure of K-2SO, leaning against a couple of empty storage crates. And if K-2 was there, then that could only mean…

“Yes, Bodhi, he’s back,” K-2 said tonelessly.

Bodhi started. “How did you know…” He trailed off as K-2 fixed him in his ocular sights.

“The odds of you asking me literally anything else were roughly one in six hundred.”

Bodhi crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes. “And what if I just wanted to ask how  _ you _ are?” he asked with all the indignance he could muster.

“Feel free to ask me now.”

Bodhi could almost hear the raised eyebrow in K-2’s tone, despite the droid’s lack of eyebrows. He let his gaze drift to the ground, equally embarrassed by his transparency as by his thoughtlessness. “Er… how are you?” he asked awkwardly.

“I am perfectly neutral, thank you,” K-2 replied with an audible smirk. “And yourself?”

Bodhi yawned so deeply, he felt dizzy. He stumbled backwards, but K-2 caught him before he could fall over.

“Based on your response, I shall assume that you are currently feeling  _ less _ than neutral.”

Bodhi was too tired to protest, even if he  _ had  _ had the slightest chance of convincing K. Especially since he was currently relying on the droid’s firm grip on his shoulder just to stay upright. He nodded slowly.

“A bit tired, yeah,” he admitted.

His eyes must have drifted closed again, because suddenly, K-2 was helping Bodhi sit down, gently propping him against one of the crates. He heard K-2 lower himself down, too, presumably to sit beside him. The faint mechanical hum was so inviting, it was all Bodhi could do not to lean against K’s metallic form.

“So where  _ is _ Cassian?” Bodhi murmured, willing himself awake long enough to hear the answer. “Already headed back to our quarters?”

K-2 scoffed. “Is that what you organics call ‘wishful thinking’? No, Cassian is debriefing with General Draven. He’ll be back here momentarily.”

“Back here?” Bodhi managed to open his eyes just enough to squint up at K-2. He furrowed his brows, trying to concentrate on forming a full sentence, and on understanding K’s response. “Why would he come back to the hangar after debriefing?”

“Because he knows you’re too stubborn to go to bed until you’ve seen him.” K-2 shook his head. “Organics are so illogical.”

“And yet, you’re here, too,” Bodhi pointed out.

“It must be contagious.”

Bodhi grinned. He knew K-2 would never admit how much he loved organics – at least,  _ one _ organic in particular, as well as a few others that always seemed to be hanging around him. But he’d learned to discern between K-2’s angry sarcasm, bored sarcasm, and fond sarcasm, among others. The day K-2 stopped being sarcastic at all would be the day Bodhi truly worried for his mechanical friend. He leaned against the droid, wrapping him in a loose hug.

“What are you doing?” K-2 snapped. “If you fall asleep in this position, you have a 96% chance of waking with a sore neck.”

“Not falling asleep…” Bodhi murmured. “Just… hugging…” Bodhi let out another yawn that ended in a gentle sigh. Followed by the deep, even breaths of sleep.

K-2SO whirred in fond annoyance. There was nothing he could do about the situation until Cassian arrived anyway. He amused himself by calculating the odds that any given part of Bodhi would be sore in the morning. (Organics were so  _ fragile. _ Why did they get sore if they didn’t rest in the exact right position? And why did they insist on sleeping in uncomfortable positions anyway, knowing how they’d feel afterwards?)

“Is he asleep?”

K-2 glanced up. He’d been so engrossed in his calculations, he hadn’t noticed Cassian’s approach. “No,” he replied flatly. “Just resting his eyes. And his neck. And his legs. And his…”

“I get it,” Cassian interrupted, rolling his eyes and nearly managing to hide his smile. “Why’d you let him fall asleep here?” he scolded. “You should have made him go back to our quarters. He’ll get a sore neck from sleeping like that.”

Organics truly loved stating the obvious. “I did not  _ let _ him fall asleep anywhere, Cassian,” K huffed. “He insisted on waiting for you here.”

Cassian shook his head, scowling. “Bodhi’s too stubborn for his own good.” K-2 just stared at him, until he laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck with a gloved hand. “Alright,” he admitted. “I guess he’s not the only one.”

“Shall I wake him?”

“In a minute.” Cassian grunted softly as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, heavily favoring his left leg. “I hate to wake him up when he looks so peaceful. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to sit down for a moment, rest my legs.”

“And your neck,” K-2 muttered, as Cassian leaned against his chassis. “And your eyes.” He sighed. “You’ll both be sore in the morning, won’t you?”

But Cassian didn’t answer. He was already asleep.

 

 


End file.
